A New World
by rainymood
Summary: After one of Louise's trademark explosions, Louise and Saito are sent tumbling to no place other than Tokyo, Japan! But without magic, how will Louise adapt to Tokyo life? And how will Saito manage to protect Louise? Follow them on their many adventures!
1. Hello Tokyo

A New World

Chapter 1

Hello Tokyo.

* * *

><p>Louise and Saito made their way to the cafeteria as usual after Louise's morning classes at Tristain Academy of Magic. Louise continued to bicker about her familiar's latest dismay.<p>

"WHY YOU? Why did I have to end up with you? How about a dragon? Or even a salamander, Hell! I would be okay with the likes of a cockroach in comparison to you! But no no no. I had to become stuck with a lowly, mangy, girl obsessed, in-heat dog like you! BAKA BAKA BAKA! How dare you! Looking at other girls! And even hugging her! What's Siesta got that I haven't huh?"

Unfortunately for Saito, Louise caught on to his implications when taking a, what he thought to be an unnoticeable glace at Louise's flat, A-cup chest.

Louise glared at Saito in fury. Oh. No…. No no no way was he getting away with this one. How dare he compare her chest to… to-to-to… that peasant! She was a noble! The highest of all highs! Her lack of chest was nothing considering that dirty maid's citizen stance.

Saito seemed to take notice of Louise's angry glare towards him. Oh God. "No no no! I-I-I didn't mean it like that! You're seeing things! I wasn't thinking that you were a flat chested little girl at all!" he exclaimed.

"…. A flat chested… LITTLE GIRL?" Louise whispered with clenched teeth. Was that how he looked at her? As a little girl with no breasts? Oh. She should show him. Louise raised her wand ominously at Saito.

"NO NO! Please!" Saito begged, "I like your chest! Really! It's… very nice."

But no empty words were going to ease Louise's infuriate emotions. With a flick of her wand she pointed her wand aimlessly at Saito.

"EXPLOSION!" she screamed.

The beam of power that was sure to inflict pain on Saito for his wrong doings seemed to have had a missed target because of Louise's unstoppable rage. Instead of pointing at Saito's chest, it seemed to have taken a direct hit to the inscribed markings on his hand.

The beam then bounced back, leading to an incredulous explosion. Louise and Saito ducked spontaneously because of the raging boom of the blast.

As Louise and Saito coughed up the nasty black smog that claimed the sky, Louise's eyes became fixed on the newly appeared portal.

The portal was a green that looked iridescent, but when Louise peered through curiously she could not see what it led to on the other side.

Louise became suddenly very curious of the never before seen portal. It's meaning seemed to vex her. What was it? And how did it get here? She slowly reached to touch the swirling green mass.

Saito then raised his head from the ground to see the clearing black fog, only to see Louise reaching to touch the portal that was oh too familiar to him from when he had mistakenly touched it and been transported here.

Oh no. Louise! Who knew where it would take her! He needed to stop her!

"Louise! NOOO!" he screamed wildly as he quickly sprung up form the ground and attempted to tackle Louise away from the ominous green, but mistakenly, as Louise turned to face Saito, he then crashed into her, sending them both into the portal.

The portal quickly consumed them and closed, swallowing Louise and Saito into the unknown.

* * *

><p>Saito clenched his eyes shut, feeling the quick rush of moving which suddenly led to the sound of a thud.<p>

Ow. Saito reached to the back of his head, eyes clenched even tighter after hitting his head on something obviously firm. But the dizziness left as soon as it had appeared and he opened his eyes to the place he had grown to become familiar with since he was a child.

The fish market! IN TOKYO! ON EARTH!

He was home! Oh, how he had missed the smell of the pier and the call of venders in the street! He watched as people passed him by on the busy walkway, oblivious to the newly returned boy of Japan.

Saito could contain his happiness and longing for home no longer, he leaped in the air, his fist up high. Not caring about the odd looks he was bestowed with by fellow by passers.

Saito thought quickly of all the things he would do now that he had returned home. He made a list in his head, sprinting at all the things he would return to. His home. His family. School (yes, he was that grateful to be back), computers, manga, television, new clothes; the list went on and on. The only debate was which to do first…

As if on cue, Saito's stomach growled loudly, telling him which event would most definitely take place first. EATING.

Saito grasped the change in his pocket that he had kept since landing at Tristain Academy. He didn't have much. Enough for about two people to share a light snack, perfect! He thought. He and Louise could share something to eat, it was after all her first time being on Earth and experiencing their customs! She must be hungry; Saito chuckled lightly to himself at the thought of a grumpy Louise, pouting at her grumbling belly.

"So how about it Louise, want to get a bite? My treat!" encouraged Saito while turning to face Louise.

Louise? . "Louise?" Saito called confusingly. Where was she? Louise? LOUSE? Oh no. If Louise wasn't here with him… then where was she?

Then it dawned on him that Louise was somewhere, alone, in Japan, a place, rather a planet that she had never been to before. And she was without her familiar.

Saito began panicking, running to find her. "Louise! Where are you Louise?"

* * *

><p>Louise opened her eyes groggily, what happened? Ughhh. That idiot Saito escaped his punishment. She would have to punish him twice as efficiently next time then. Haha. That would teach him to look at other girl's chests. Louise chuckled to herself, proud of her logical thinking. Louise then took awareness to her surroundings. Where was she? The sky was an odd blue. Much lighter than in her world, and there seemed to be some circle in the sky, Louise tried to get a closer look at the bright light, but soon winced and shut her eyes closed because of the burning sensation she soon felt. Louise began to waddle backwards because of her inability to see, she stumbled backwards, unknowingly to her, off the curb, tripping and landing her self in the middle of the street.<p>

Louise opened her eyes after exclaiming an "Ooof" as her butt landed not-so-softly on the paved road. She opened her eyes just in time to see the incoming license plate of a taxicab. The lights shone brightly at her, reminding her of the bright light she had been attempting to view earlier. It hurt her eyes. "AHHH!" She yelled covering her eyes with her arm.

"Look out!" someone called out, quickly grabbing Louise out of the streets and pulling her slumped form into his arms safely on the side-walk as the cab sped by, taking the time to honk his horn rudely at the clueless pedestrian.

Louise, with eyes still clenched, took awareness to her change in surroundings. Instead of the hot pavement, she seemed to be in another warm place. She glanced up carefully to see the handsome features of a young boy about her age. She then took awareness to her situation, she seemed to have been slumped in his embrace for quite a few moments. Oh God.

"Oh my. I-I-I'm so sorry!" She glanced back at the street, seeing the strange steel contraptions move breathtakingly fast down the street. She realized that the boy had saved her from a most likely death. "Thank you so much! Oh my goodness! I might have died! Thank you! I am so grateful to you!" Louise eagerly beamed at her hero.

The boy took the time during Louise's thanks to see just how cute this girl was. She was pretty small. He seemed to tower over her slightly and she had very cute features, a button nose, and wide eyes with eyelashes that looked almost too heavy to lift. Had he really been holding such a cute girl in his arms only a moment ago? Maybe he could do it again. Ahh! No. He quickly blushed at the thought. What was he doing? Talking about holding some girl, he didn't even know here name! She may just be crazy! Laying down in the streets and all!

Louise also looked at her savior's features. He was tall. He had dark black hair that looked due for a haircut almost and strikingly light blue eyes. His eyes looked almost clear. He was the kind of a boy the girls at the academy would surely swoon over.

Louise seemed to catch on to his blank stare at her… was he okay?

"Ummm… are you okay?" asked Louise worryingly.

The boy snapped out of his daze quickly. "Are_ you_ okay?" asked the young man to Louise.

"Yes. I mean I think." Louise did a quick evaluation of herself, checking for broken bones and such. None seemed to be present. "Yes, I'm fine," she continued "I mean, thanks to you that is…". Louise then gave an unintentional look of thanks to her new friend that he found very, very cute.

Was he blushing before? Because it seemed like nothing compared to the scarlet read that claimed his cheeks now.

"I am Louise." She said proudly. She continued her dignified name to the stranger, " Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere."

"Wow," the boy said. "That's… quite a name you got there." He chuckled slightly at the ridiculous length of the name.

Louise also slightly chuckled as the boy did, not fully understanding why he found such humor to her name. She was after all, a highly founded noble.

"And you are…?" asked Louise curiously. She felt slightly awkward and shy in his presence for some reason unknown to her. Maybe knowing his name would change that.

"Oh. Yes, my name. I'm Ash. Ash Miagi. It's very nice to meet you Louise."

"As it is you." Replied Louise politely as they both shook each other's hands.

A moment of silence filled the space between them on the sidewalk.

Ash slightly blushed before mumbling about having to leave. "It was very nice to meet you Louise, and I hope to see you sometime soon maybe."

Louise blushed at his intent stare at her, "Thank you again, so much. You really saved me out there. And yes, I hope to see you again sometime too."

Ash slowly walked backwards away from the girl. Wow. She was really something. Although, her get-up was kind of weird. He eyed her school uniform, for some reason lacking the gape curiously. I wonder what school she goes to. With a chuckle at his strange new crush he turned and walked away, genuinely hoping to see her again sometime.

"Ayaaa!" Louise exclaimed. That was close. I almost died! Thank goodness for Ash. But really… where am I? She looked at the tall buildings that seemed to dominate the sky. Crazy…. She thought to herself. What a strange world.

Louise, in hope of figuring out where she was began to think back of what she could remember. She was yelling at Saito, because of the breast thing… okay. And the explosion… something went wrong. Something happened. And a green portal suddenly appeared… I went to touch it and then… Saito tackled me. And now I'm here. But if I'm here… Where's Saito?

She began wandering aimlessly down the streets of Tokyo, Japan.

* * *

><p>Saito became more and more worried, as the day seemed to get darker and darker. It was getting late. Where was Louise? He searched endlessly everywhere he went. What would happen if he didn't find her before the day ended? And how would she find her way without her familiar?<p>

Louise's feet dragged along the pavement. She glanced up once again and saw the sun beginning to set. The sky became a darker hue of a purple blue and her mind became foggy. She was exhausted. She hadn't even noticed that the farther she walked on, the more rustic and run down the buildings began to become. Little did she realize, she was in a bad, bad neighborhood.

Someone's car alarm blared somewhere off in the distance, sounds of liquor bottles being smashed to the ground became suddenly louder.

The night was almost completely dark, and she was so tired. Maybe she would rest for just a bit.

She walked to the entrance of a dark, deserted ally way, leaning against a dumpster, oblivious to the men drinking down noisily and obnoxiously along the sidewalk. She slumped against the hard metal of the can and closed her eyes in exhaustion. Sleep did not come.

The rowdy group of men a few years older than Louise watched as she trudged into what they knew was a very deserted ally way. The four men glanced at each other with a knowing smile. The ally was deserted; no one would here the pretty girl's screams.

The quickly set down their drinks roughly and stumbled towards the ally.

Louise did not see what was about to come.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN.<p>

HAHAH. Yes, I am going to leave you there, buttttt right after I post this, I plan on continuing writing, CHAPTER 2! And posting immediately

This was my first FF for this story and I've never really written much at all or taken classes, so I hope that you enjoyed!


	2. Safe

Safe

* * *

><p>Saito continued to slug endlessly through the city, he grew tired, but still managed to lug through the part of town he dreaded most. He observed the dark alleys and graffiti that covered every building. The neighborhood was loud and unsafe, especially for a certain pink-haired non-knowing stranger to Earth and some of its most dangerous people.<p>

The thought of Louise helped him to find the strength to continue on his endless search for his dear friend.

Louise's eyes had just barely had time to shut when the suddenly snapped open. She felt an awry presence that made her shiver. She glanced around her, looking at the four ominous male bodies that seemed to huddle around her. They looked at her with eyes that Louise feared very much.

"Aww. Look!" one of the men sputtered out, he was obviously drunk, and "She's cold Poor thing." He didn't sound concerned at all. He laughed loudly and pointed a stubby finger at the terrified, and shivering Louise. Who were these men? What did they want?

The man took his time to take in the scared Louise. "You're awfully cute honey. How old are you? 14? 15? No matter. Say, why don't you show us what you've got for us under all those clothes?" He grinned mischievously and send shivers down her spine.

"Don't worry baby," one of the other men mumbled while reaching forward for Louise, "We'll be sure to warm you up." She backed farther into the wall as the man reached for the buttons of her shirt.

She needed to get out of here. Fast.

"No!" She yelled standing up and panting. She was so scared. She needed to find an escape route now.

"Aww. Come on honey," continued the first guy "You'll like it. Promise. They all do. Hahahah!"

Louise began to cry as one of the men grabbed her shoulders viciously pulled her deeper into the ally along with the other three men. He slammed her against the wall.

"No! I won't let you!" yelled Louise helplessly. She quickly drew her wand and pointed it at the man, "EXPLOSION!" she yelled!

The man stared blankly at her.

Oh no. Oh no no no. Her magic… doesn't work?

"What are we doing here? One of the other men spoke for the first time. The only word Louise could find to describe him was slimy. "Let's get this going before any body shows up!"

"Yeah honey, you can play magic later." Said the fourth man, grabbing her arms above her head as the other men worked on the buttons on her shirt.

"Louise began to cry loudly, before one of the men quickly covered her mouth. "Shhh." He whispered in her ear, "Just enjoy the ride okay honey."

Louise began to weep silently, knowing oh-too-well what was coming. She clenched her fists and let out a yell, hoping for the owner of the name to come quickly.

"SAITO!"

* * *

><p>Only a few more blocks to go whimpered Saito. He had been searching the depths of the dangerous neighborhood endlessly, the moon already shining brightly down on him. His eyes lit up and he began sprinting when he heard a familiar call close by.<p>

"Saito!" it said. It was Louise. And she sounded like she was in trouble.

Louise ran down the pavement, a new energy found with the hopes of finding Louise soon.

"Louise? Louise? Where are you?"

He turned into the ally, the sight he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

There was Louise. She was squirming under the grip of four men. Four disgusting, stinky, low-life men. He looked at her attire. Her shirt had been torn from her, her bra fully exposed and he watched as one of the men made a move for her skirt.

No. He would not allow this. NOT TO LOUISE.

"Hey! You! STOP!" he yelled at the man. The man quickly turned around to the voice, "Cops?" he took in Saito. "Ha. It's just a kid! Go home kiddo. We're busy."

Anger filled Saito from head to toes.

"Get. Away. From. My. Louise!"

The man chuckled at the kid. He was just some scrawny little lug! "Oh, so you know here huh? Well I'm not usually too keen on it, but I guess I'd be willing to share."

Saito scrunched his face in anger. "GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF HER!" he screamed.

The man had to laugh at this. "Try me kiddo." Then man stood. He was well over a foot taller than Saito, he was well built, and he could probably easily take Saito.

Saito reached over his shoulder for Deflinger, but no pre-battle warnings came from his partner. No matter, thought Saito. Saito took an uneasy swing at the man, his partners watching eagerly.

"Aww," said the man, "were bringing weapons in this now are we? Okay then." The man then reached into his pants pocket, displaying the sharp knife that he held, threating Saito.

Saito took another swing, nearly hitting the man's arm, but the man was quick. He took his step towards Saito and slit his side. Saito grunted as the blade sliced his side. Blood rushed freely out of the wound.

"Saito!" Louise exclaimed, worrying about her dear friend, but her exclaim was cute short when one of the men quickly covered her mouth and told her to shut up. Louise had no choice, but to oblige.

Saito ignored his wound and took another swing at the man. A few more swings and he had managed to hold his opponent across from him, Deflinger at his throat.

Saito obviously had the advantage.

"Whoa! Hey, kid! Sorry, sorry! Okay! We'll go now! Come on guys!" The men quickly followed their leader. Saito seeing that they left, fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"SAITO!" Louise ran to him quickly, placing his head in her lap and examining his wound cautiously. Thinking she had again lost Saito, she began to cry.

"Shhh." Saito whispered sweetly. "I'm okay, I'm okay. I'm just tired."

Louise tried to stop her tears, but they just kept coming.

"Hey…" Saito began, "Are you okay?"

Louise began sobbing into Saito, " Oh Saito, I'm so glad you came. Thank you so much. You saved me Saito, you saved me. I-I-I was so scared, they-they-they were gonna…" Louise began sobbing even harder, " Saito, if you wouldn't have come, I would have been-." Louise couldn't finish her sentence, the thought too horrible to think.

"It's okay now, I'm here don't worry." Saito had regained most of his strength and stood up, helping Louise up. He glanced down at her attire and blushed furiously. Her lack of shirt did not go unnoticed. He looked at the ground and there was her shirt. It was in shambles.

Saito then took the initiative to take off his blue sweatshirt, revealing his white undershirt. He than put the sweatshirt over Louise's arms and they began making their way out of the ally way.

They had made it somehow safely out of the sketchy neighborhood, the city in full view. Louise continued to hold onto Saito tightly, once, moving her hand a bit down and then heard Saito wince in pain.

"Huh?" Louise stepped away from Saito and looked at his side.

His shirt was soaked in an ugly red/brown on his side. The gash, through the shirt was in view. It looked bad.

"Saito…." Louise whispered, fear for her familiar in her voice.

"It's okay Louise." He put his hand somewhat self-consciously on it, but only winced in pain from the contact. This did not help to convince Louise that he was fine.

Louise didn't know what to do. "Where do we go?" She asked. "Where can I get you help?"

Saito smiled after figuring his answer, he had wanted to go there for quite some time. "My house." Replied Saito. And so, hand in hand, their journey to Saito's home began.


	3. Broken Glass

A New World Ch. 3

Louise and Saito made their way up the steps to the plain house that sat peacefully in the quaint neighborhood. The house was quiet.

Saito smirked at the sight. It had been quite some time since he had been able to return to his home. It had been a somewhat enjoyable time though. Although the aura of the kind looking home was known to have a exuberant change in environment once inside…

It's been so long… How long has it been since I've left home? Thought Saito. It feels like forever. I haven't been home since landing at Tristain Academy… I've been missing for this long? Wow, mother must really be worried about me... Saito stood for a moment outside of his all-too-familiar front doorway. He observed the short pencil markings on the doorframe. He watches as the lines with his name move farther and farther up the frame, marking his growth from his childhood years up to only a few weeks before he was taken to Tristain, later becoming Louise's familiar.

He reminisced for a moment… about his family. Or rather his mother and he. They had made it through a lot together. His mother and him had made it through when the father had suddenly decided to leave them. All alone in the world. Saito had only been five, but he was old enough to know whom his father was and that his the fact that his father had decided to leave him. He knew that his father didn't want him any longer.

But he survived. He had even made it through the new addition to their broken family a few years later. Not that it improved much. Their life seemed perfect for a while, Saito's new father was a seemingly kind man, he paid the bills, and that was more than Saito's tired and weak mother could manage to do. Even his son, who was Saito's age, seemed to be blending in; true he was distant, but what new addition to a unfamiliar family wouldn't be? Yeah… things did seem good for a while. But then Saito's stepfather's true colors started to show.

He was an easily tempered man with a strong fist. A dropped plate broken or a late-arriving dinner was all it took to rive him up. Saito and his mother had the bruises to show for it. Saito's life had been hard. No one knew that better than his mother, yet she did not have the strength to find a way out for them. So, they stayed. The abusive husband had turned their once loving home into a place that Saito seldom liked to be. If it weren't for his loving mother, he would probably never return. But he had someone else to think about other than himself, he had his mother. The kindest person he had even come to know…

Saito quickly snapped out of his daze. Still holding onto Louise's hand he opened the door leading to his house, to once again, be reunited with his mother.

* * *

><p>Louise walked with Saito to the house. The recognition in Saito's eyes as he neared the small home told her that it was his home. As Saito neared the small house his hand tightened around Louise's. Louise began to wonder what memories were tied to his home… Louise had never really been attached to her home. She had often visited the lake when she was upset that was near her home, but it didn't seem nearly as important compared to the variety of emotions that seemed to cross Saito's face upon arriving at the house.<p>

The house was quaint. The door was a faded red that seemed to welcome its visitors. The shutters were in need of painting, its shell chipping in some places. In front, from a large tree hung a wooden swing that Louise would have loved to have as a child. Farther up the large oak tree, a wooden tree house stood out from its branches. She imagined a much smaller, younger Saito… in this perfect dream house.

Louise smiled at the home. It looked like such a happy place. But when she turned to Saito… why did he have such a sad look on his face? Was he not happy to be there after all?... This was his home after all, shouldn't he be happy to return? Isn't that kind of all he's wanted… His unhappiness at the academy was more than unknown, regardless: Earth was his home.

….Maybe he doesn't want me here… in his home. Despite Saito's occasional kind words to her… how could he love someone when she couldn't manage to tell him how she feels? Obviously she loved him… but did Saito see that? Maybe it would have been better had she not been here with him…

Louise began to regret being here with Saito. She began to feel somewhat guilty. She started to feel bad in her stomach.

Ugh. That idiot Saito. This was his entire fault!

* * *

><p>Saito entered the house. The kitchen, as usual was in shambles. It looked as if he had never left in the first place. Saito noticed that his dirty plate from the morning he had left to go to the computer repair shop was in the exact same place from where he left… how strange. Had no one been cleaning since he left?<p>

"Hello?" Saito called out. No one answered.

Louise began to look around the room curiously. The outside of the house was very misleading. The inside was a wreck. Tabletops were covered in dirty dishes. The floors were strewn with variations of clothes and burnt out, finished cigars. The place was trashed.

"No one seems to be here…" Saito said to Louise. "Make yourself at home… I should go take care of this." Saito continued, pointing at his wound. The bleeding had stopped, but his shirt was a mess.

"Oh." Said Louise… it was her fault for it wasn't it? She should help… But she was still a bit upset at Saito for making her feel so bad earlier. She shouldn't have to feel this… guilt for a familiar! No! It wasn't guilt even… he just made her uncomfortable. And he had no right to do so. She was after all his master.

"Well," replied Louise nonchalantly, "I suppose I should help." Saito smiled in return to Louise's funny attitude. Louise did not appreciate being mocked. "Don't think too much of it dog. I'm only making sure that you don't mess yourself up!... I mean, what good is an injured familiar?" Louise continued to bicker endlessly at Saito on their way to the first aid kit in the bathroom.

Louise stepped over various objects littering the floor, relentlessly reasoning with Saito for why she was helping him. "I mean," continued Louise "you barely have the ability to be useful when you're not injured. If you're all hurt and stuff what good will you be to protect me?" Louise babbled, her voice becoming a bit annoying. Saito easily ignored it.

Louise helped Saito remove his bloody shirt and examined not only the wound but also his stomach, but she wasn't looking at abs or signs of a six-pack, she quickly observed the scars that seemed to litter Saito's body.

Louise, at first brushed it off and continued to clean Saito's cut, wrapping a white bandage tape around his stomach.

As many scars that littered his stomach seemed to litter his back. Louise's curiosity seemed to get the best of her.

"Saito…" Louise started, trying to decide how to ask… she fell at loss for words and so, she just asked bluntly "What happened to you?"

Louise squished his dark brows together in confusion, "Huh?" He then glanced down, just noticing what had caught Louise's attention so deeply. He also took notice of the small, but plentiful markings that muddled his chest.

His stepfather was not something that he wanted to talk about.

"It's nothing." Saito stated harshly. He clearly set his point that he did not wish to talk about it. But Louise was a stubborn girl.

"But Saito!" Louise exclaimed, the scars were everywhere, spaced across his body. Even his arms had a number of strange circular deformations in his skin… they were about the size of the tip of a cigar… "Saito…" Louise's tone had gone down quite a number of notches. Her voice was filled with a shock and worry as realization dawned on her that these scars were not from rough games of football or battle… How could she not have noticed them before? "Who did this to you?" Louise's eyes began to scan Saito frivolously. Her eyes seemed to exam every part of him.

Saito had suddenly become quite ashamed of himself… of his body. And Louise's prying eyes had sparked an anger from deep within him. What right did Louise have to try getting herself involved in his life? This was none of her business! Did she even really care?

"I SAID, IT'S NOTHING. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Saito shouted at Louise. Louise took a shaky step back… She'd never seen Saito like this before. It… scared her.

Louise's eyes began to water. "But, I-I-I" Louise whimpered.

Saito took a look at Louise, he saw her eyes brimming with liquid. Oh god. He was making the girl cry. He didn't know what to do when she cried. He didn't want to be here anymore. His head hurt and his chest felt heavy.

"Just leave me alone." Saito whispered in defeat.

I just wish that everybody would leave me alone.

And with that, Saito quickly left to his room, slamming the door behind him. Leaving Louise alone in the bathroom as she simply looked down at the faded yellow floor tiles of the bathroom, not even noticing as her tears began to lightly litter the floor.

* * *

><p>Saito had slammed the door to his room.<p>

Had he been too harsh on Louise's prying questions and eyes?

She had only been trying to care for him...

He looked around the room. Like the kitchen, nothing had changed. His bed was still left unmade from the morning he had left, his socks from the day before laid at the foot of the bed. Blending in well with the rest of the mess of his room, although at least the floor was visible unlike some of the other rooms of the house.

Saito sat on his bed tiredly. He was exhausted. But he couldn't find the momentum to lie down. And so he sat on his bed for a few long moments. He then stared at the single photo laid on his bedside table angrily.

The photo was old and tattered at the edges. It showed a very young Saito on the shoulders of a man that shared Saito's same deep blue eyes. Next to the man was Saito's mother, her dark hair being blown by an invisible wind, flowing across her young face.

Saito stared at his father, his real father.

Why dad?

Why'd you leave?

Why did you have to ruin everything?

WHY?

Why didn't you want me?

Why didn't you want us? He thought caressing the photo face of his mother with his finger tip, slowly letting it drift to his father.

His father. The man who left them in the dust. The man who left his mother and him to fend for themselves. Allowing them to have to settle for the cruel man who would soon come home and pass out on the couch in a drunken slumber. Better drunk and sleeping than mad and hitting.

Louise then glanced again at his arm, his eyes resting on one of the two cigar burns on his arm.

Louise had asked what had happened to him.

HE DID. Saito thought, sending an angry glare at his father's smiling face in the photo. It seemed to be laughing at him. Mocking him.

With that, Saito threw the frame furiously at the floor, the frame shattered immediately. Saito stared at the broken glass and began to weep. He cried at the broken glass. The glass was just as broken and unfixable as he was.

Even his wonderful Louise couldn't change that. Now could she?


	4. Leftovers

Leftovers

Louise sat depressingly into the couch. Letting her empty sadness sink in her heart as she sank into the couch.

The couch was dingy and dirty… but Louise took little notice of it.

Her stuffy anger at Saito for such a snap to her had now been replaced by the feeling of swallowing pain and guilt.

Did Saito really hate her that much? Louise began to feel guilty for being here, in his world. He… was so kind to me back at Tristain. And all this time… I've been so mean to him… And he saved me and… and… Yet, I made him feel bad.

Would Saito ever forgive me?

Louise sunk deeper in the couch and began to cry lightly, thinking of life in this strange world without Saito. I know nothing of this place… I feel so lost. I just want to go home.

And with that, she began to cry harder.

Saito stared blankly at his now bleeding hand… and blankly at the broken shards of glass on the floor behind it.

What was he doing? How long had he been sitting here? Like a fool. I haven't fixed anything, thought Saito. All I've done is make a mess. Speaking of messes, he glanced embarrassingly at the broken frame on his bedroom floor.

And worse…. Louise.

Why had he been that way towards Louise? Oh no, he thought. I've really been so mean… I should have- I should have- it's just- but…

Saito's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

"Another day of work for these ungrateful kids… why I oughta-" was mumbled from what Saito could here through his closed door.

LOUISE.

Oh God. He did not want her in the same room as his slimy stepfather.

Saito opened his door quietly, walking down the messy hall quietly, he sneaked a peek in the kitchen. He saw his stepfather's hidden face grabbing a beer from the open-doored fridge.

He had no time to lose. He quickly scuttled to the living room to see a quietly weeping Louise on the couch. She had been too deep in though to here Saito's stepfather's rather obnoxious entrance.

Saito went to Louise and put a reassuring hand on her sholder…

"Louise, I'm sorry. But you need to come with me." Saito said to Louise in a rushed voice, but sadness still seemed to escape his tone.

Louise gave a instant, watery-eyed glace to Saito, "Okay." She said.

She barely had a chance to blink before Saito pulled her quickly to his room, shutting the door quietly.

Louise only walked quietly to Saito's bed and sat down. Her face was drawn to her lap, tears began to fall.

Saito felt so guilty…

"Louise… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said… and I'm sorry for everything… I'm sorry that you're here and that I couldn't protect you then…"

Saito took a disgusted look at his jacket that Louise wore. Her torn shirt most likely still left in that ally where Louise, lost, had a very close encounter of something that would have been very… very bad.

Those bastards, thought Saito, thinking of the repulsive men that very well tried to rape his Louise. His cheeks began to turn a shade of scarlet with his thoughts. He wished them to burn in hell.

But this wasn't about them… this was about her. This wasn't about how they had hurt her… It was about how he had.

"And Louise, I'm sorry for being so harsh… I just…I've never talked about it with anyone., and I suppose I just didn't even know how to more than I didn't want to. It's something I've had to live with for a long time… But it's something that I'd be willing to share with you… someday. Just not today okay?" Saito finished his one-person talk with Louise with a hopeful grin on his face.

Louise chuckled to herself. This was so like Saito, to do something bad and say… everything she needed to hear to make it good again.

"I'm not mad." Louise stated in monotone. "Your past is something that you've had to live with. Something you STILL must live with," said Louise, pointing a finger at the door to reference to the stinky man on the couch, drinking his beer and watching some sort of wrestling game.

"But… in a way. I'm almost happy, because without him… you wouldn't be who you are today. And… I really like who Saito is. He makes me happy." Louise finshed with a kind smile.

Saito smiled at Louise's rare kind words.

"You know…" Saito began. The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed. "That's not the only way I can make you happy." Saito grinned suggestively at Louise, and tried putting a his knee on the bed, beside her slightly exposed thigh.

Way to ruin the moment Baka. Thought Louise as she instantly raised her leg with force between Saito's legs with a roll of her eyes.

Saito's face immediately turned a dark shade of blue.

"AHHH." He said breathlessly.

Louise began to return to her normal self.

"You know, I'm pretty hungry. Would it kill you to make your master something to eat? And besides this sweatshirt is dingy and smells like a dirty baka. Find me something else to wear. And while you're at it, get me-" as Louise began her endless demands, she noticed Saito put his hand to his head in an annoyed way, as if saying Ai-yi-yi. But his gesture was not what caught her attention, on the side of Saito's hand was a small mass of blood, dripping an eerie color red.

"Saito…" Louise mumbled worryingly, "your hand!"

Huh?

Saito glanced at his hand blankly.

Oh. His cut from the glass frame… he forgot about that. But in all honesty, it was really nothing. He had had much worse, and besides he didn't want Louise to think he was a wimp just because of such a small slash.

Despite his complaints, she grabbed it anxiously, and then automatically pulled him, against his will to keep his manliness to the bathroom to use the first aid kid anxiously on it.

Louise wrapped Saito's hand gently, although her mouth seemed to be doing exactly the opposite.

"You know…" Louise started, " If you weren't such a baka, this wouldn't have happened. What are you doing to yourself? I have no idea how such an idiot had the time to manage to himself hurt so frequently. If you just looked where you were going every now and then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Haven't you ever heard of being aware of your sur-"

Saito had learned over the many days with Louise of the amazing skills of how to tune someone out. Saito had become somewhat of a pro.

When Louise had finished wrapping up Saito's injured hand they headed back to his room. Sneaking quietly in the hall, not wanting to attract the attention of his stepfather.

They made it to Saito's room safely. Saito then also took notice of Louise's attire… no wonder she had complained about his sweater.

It was a mess.

There was a quite large bloodstain on his side from being attacked by the ally men and a slash in the middle of it, exposing a bit of Louise's hip. A new shirt was most definitely needed.

But Saito didn't really think he had anything that would fit her… The sweater of his that she wore now's arm sleeves went much past her arms, she had to roll them up a number of times to keep it from disabling her hands.

Saito opened one of the drawers of his dresser, in hope to find something for Louise to wear.

He didn't have much. Saito owned about four shirts in total. All of which looked quite oversized for Louise.

Well… she was going to bed soon anyways right? May as well give her something to sleep in, I suppose shirt size wasn't the biggest deal at the moment. He picked up a random button down shirt of his and tossed it, not so graciously at Louise. She just managed to catch it.

"Here you go. This should fit you. You can go ahead and change for bed now." Saito said to Louise.

Wasn't he forgetting something? Louise thought annoyed. Did she really expect her to change in front of him? Who did he think she was?

"Leave first!" demanded Louise to Saito.

"Huh? You never made me before at Tristain." Saito said to Louise innocently.

"Oh." Louise thought. I suppose I hadn't… after all he was only a familiar… but still. She didn't feel right doing it. "Just go!" Louise whined childishly to Saito.

And before he could blink he was sitting outside the door of his room. Waiting for Louise to finish. He sat there for a little bit. Then, his stomach growled. Wow. It had been a long day… and he was pretty hungry. He looked at the clock on the wall, it's hands showed that it was well past dinnertime. I suppose I didn't get anything to eat either… and neither had Louise.

"Louise," Saito mumbled through the closed and locked door, "I'm going to get us something to eat."

"It's about time! I'm starving!" he heard Louise reply, somewhat muffled through what was probably her slipping on his shirt.

Hehehe. Saito thought on his way to the kitchen, I bet she looks so Kawaii in that shirt…

He began to imagine her in a short button down top of his, waiting for him on his bed. He walked starry eyed to the kitchen.

As he opened the fridge door, he pulled out what little remained in the fridge. He didn't have much. He pulled out the leftovers from what they had the night before, exactly before he had left. Hmmm, Saito thought. What a coincidence.

He made two plates of the curry over rice and put them both into the microwave, setting the time to heat last night's food. The front door opened.

"Were home." Saito heard his mother say lightly as she walked into the kitchen.

Mom? Oh! MOM! He had missed her so much!

"Mom!" he exclaimed as he captured her in a hug, I missed you so much!"

"Geez," started Saito's stepbrother, behind his mother. "Mama's boy much?" he laughed somewhat jokingly at Saito.

"Why don't you just SHUT UP!" replied Saito. His stepbrother could really get on his nerves sometimes.

"Oh!", replied the mother surprised. "Well hello, Saito I missed you too! Haha, you're awfully lively this evening. So, how was your day? Did you get that computer fixed today? You saved so much money for it… I would hate to think of it as broken forever."

"Computer?" Saito said. Oh. His computer from the day he left… It had been such a long time since he had gone to the shop! His computer was probably long gone from then… and he had worked so hard to make the money for the long worn, and used computer to be his.

"Mother…" Saito began confused, "What day is it?"

"Why, it's July 27th of course dear… are you feeling alright?" Saito's mother put a hand to Saito's forehead worryingly.

Oh. Saito thought, I see. He began to realize that not a day had passed since his unknown disappearance while his mother began to frantically feel his head for a increase in temperatures.

"I'm fine mom." Saito replied. He could see his stepbrother somewhat mocking him as his mother swooned over her son, worried about his health. Saito began feeling the anger in him that only his stepbrother seemed to be able to access, raise a notch. The microwave oven beeped, reminding him of his and Louise's food being ready.

"Mom, I'm going to go to bed, but I missed you. It just felt like a really long day today you know? Well, I'll go to bed now. Bye!" Saito rushing, gave a goodnight kiss on the cheek to his mother as he grabbed the two plates from the microwave and made his way to his room where Louise was waiting.

As he left the kitchen, his mother asked him why he had two plates of food.

Oh shit.

"Oh well," Saito began trying to find a cover for his and Louise's dinners. "I'm just… really hungry tonight I guess. See ya!" With that Saito began making his way out of the kitchen even quicker, but not before hearing his stepfather yell at his mother to get him another beer form the fridge immediately. And he did not refer to her in a very polite way either.

God, I really, really did NOT miss THAT guy.

Saito knocked lightly on his door before entering his room. Louise was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh… Louise?" Saito questioned the air quietly. Where was she?

"Over here Saito." Louise called. She was kneeling on the other side of the bed. Looking at the broken picture frame that lay sadly on the ground.

"Saito… who's that?" she asked, pointing a finger haphazardly at man with a small boy on his shoulders in the picture.

She gingerly picked up the frame and walked to Saito, who was still carrying their plates.

Saito was still searching for a reply when his door barged open.

"Hey. Loser, have you seen my-" Saito's stepbrother's words immediately stopped coming from his mouth. His mouth still remained in the same half open freeze as he looked at the situation before him.

Saito was in his room with a girl? No wonder he had two plates. How long had SHE been here? AND-AND-AND She wasn't even wearing proper clothes! His stepbrother immediately recognized Saito's shirt on Louise's body.

After focusing a bit on her rather… unprintable attire, he moved to look at her face.

It was the girl from the streets!

What in the world was she doing with his idiot half-brother?

Louise looked at the boy who had just entered the room. It was her savior from the strange streets of this world! He had been the one to save her from her surely death when she first came to this world. But, what was he doing here?

"Ash?" Louise said questioningly.

"Louise…" Ash replied just as confused.

Saito looked at the two in surprise. She knew him?

"Louise… how do you know this asshole?" Saito questioned her anxiously.

What had he missed? Louise had just gotten here! How would they have had the chance to meet?

"He… saved me Saito. In the streets." Louise told Saito, she then changed her focus to the other boy in the room, still wearing his same attire from earlier that day, a black V-neck and dark jeans. "But what are you doing here Ash?"

"I live here." Replied Ash to Louise.

What in the world is the cute girl from earlier doing here? In our house! He thought.

"Louise" Saito begun, "this here" he said, motioning towards Ash "is my stepbrother Ash."

Louise thought for a moment. Trying to put two and two together. As if it hadn't been stated clear enough.

A/N:

Okay guys, first of all may I state that I really really really hate this chapter. Like… a lot. BUTTT I needed to introduce Saito's family somewhat and somehow. And I feel as if I owe you all an update, so here I am. At 4o'clock in the morning… writing a fan fic. On a Saturday Night… Oh goodness. How am I still single? I'm such a catch.

But despite this spitefully bore of a chapter I PROMISE SOMETHING FUN IN THE NEXT UPDATE!:)

Note:

As you can see, Satio and Ash have a bit of a rival towards each other… And Ash has an idea to get on Saito's nerves a bit… involving a clueless, grateful Louise. Yet, along the way Louise manages to learn a thing or two:3

So! Despite my hate for this I hope you enjoyed it! See you guys!

Ps. I really love reviews! And suggestions are ALWAYS ALWAYS WELCOME! If you say what you want, I'll try to my fullest potential to put it into the next update THNAKS SO MUCH!

3

-Marielle


	5. Under One Condition

Ch. 5

Oh my goodness. I am so sorry you guys. I know how much I owe you all apologies for not updating sooner, but I've just been so busy! I will be sure to try to update more frequently from now on! Promise!

But although I have a memorization test tomorrow in acting for a 6 page scene that I've hardly reviewed and an IB biology test, I wanted to give you all a little something. Even if it isn't much.

I was thinking for the next chapter that they all do something kind of fun? Like a carnival or something, each trying to win Louise's heart.

And in this chapter Louise learns a bit about the much less… chivilarous version of Ash. But maybe in the next she'll learn a bit more about his charming side.

With Saito left to do nothing but watch. (Sorry bud.)

I would love your reviews and opinions! THANKS! 3

-Marielle

* * *

><p>Ash…. And Saito.<p>

Stepbrothers?

Saito's stepfather… is Ash's real father…

And Ash was the one who saved me in the streets…

And they live together.

And now I'm here.

And they're there…

And they're looking at me all funny….

Wait, how long have I been staring out and thinking for?

Better get back to normal Louise.

Okay. Ready, Set, Go.

"I-I-I didn't think I'd ever see you again Ash." Said Louise to him, quickly gaining back her composure.

Ash gave her a crooked grin back, man was she cute. "Well, I could say the same thing to you. What a coincidence huh?... But… what are you doing at my house? And… how do you and Saito suddenly know each other?" asked Ash inquiringly, adding an emphasis of disgust to Saito's name too.

"Hey!" retorted Saito. "I met her a whole hell longer before than you did and I know her a whole lot better too!"

"Well…" replied Ash, "I can obviously see that." Ash gave a knowing glance to Louise's attire, getting a bit of the wrong idea. Saito gave him a bit of a ostentatious look, hoping to feed into Ash's idea that he and Louise were a bit more than what they really were. Louise wasn't having that.

"Oh no no no." Louise said wide-eyed to Ash, shaking her hands in a frantic way. "It isn't like that! …I just needed a place to stay for a while," that wasn't a lie, thought Louise to herself. She did need a place to stay, it wasn't like she could just go home. "And I don't have any clothes… or anything really…" said Louise continually to Ash, "So, he let me borrow his shirt to bed… and also a place to stay. He's letting me stay here too."

Ash gave her a questioning look which Louise mistook for him disapproving.

"Oh. Right," said Louise, "this is your home too. Is it okay if I stay here? If not, I can leave."

"No you will not!" said Saito. There was no way he was going to let his brother make Louise leave. He knew she would. Her and her stupid pride. Didn't she get it? She had a place to stay, why try to get rid of that? But Ash's reply was somewhat surprising to Saito.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, stay. You can stay…" Ash's muttering made him feel stupid. He shaped up and finished coolly with, " Besides, you've got no place else to go right? So just stay. I don't care."

Saito could hardly believe it… The guy who had used every ounce of energy in himself to make his life a living hell had suddenly decided to show the tiniest inkling of kindness? Since when? When had his brother suddenly become the good guy?

"Thank you" said Louise, she was truly grateful… she didn't know where she would go if she couldn't stay here.

"But," said Ash, his signature grin returning,

Oh no, thought Saito, here it comes.

"You," continued Ash, pointing his finger at Louise, "sleep in MY room."

"What?" said Louise and Saito in union.

"That is my only and final condition," said Ash. "Or else, I go straight to that disgusting excuse for a father or mine. And besides, do you really think he'd let her stay? He barely let's us stay. If her existence comes up, she's gone for sure."

… This was a dirty trick thought Saito. But what could he do… He didn't think that Ash would do anything to Louise… but why would he care which room she slept in? ...But he wasn't exactly seeing a way out of this.

Why does it matter what room I sleep in? Thought Louise. I mean, after all, it was the same house…

"It's your choice." Said Ash smugly to Saito.

"Fine." Said Saito, not that he wanted to let Louise go off to his brother's bedroom, but really, what choice did he have? Ash's room was better than no room at all. And if father found out, she would have no place to go, and Saito would be far too beaten up to do anything about it… and who knew what his father would do to Louise. You could never tell with that man… so Saito agreed to Ash's condition.

After giving Ash a dark glare, he reluctantly watched as a confused Louise followed his brother down the hall, closing his door quietly, so not to wake up his step-father. And with that, he collapsed into bed.

It had been a very, very long day.

* * *

><p>Louise followed the somehow transformed smug Ash down the carpeted hall. The walls were lightly chipped and in need of new pain. Ash walked ruggedly, tired from a long day as well she assumed. But she was still left wondering…<p>

"What does it matter who's room I sleep in anyways?" asked Louise to Ash.

"It doesn't really," replied Ash with an unchanging voice as he stopped at the last door on the left of the hall. He reached out and turned the doorknob, allowing Louise to step into the room first.

Louise stepped into Ash's room. It was quite a bit bigger than Saito's. It's walls were a light brown and curtains that look like they used to be a bright blue were faded into a blotchy light green.

Although faded and shabby, his floors were cleared, unlike the scattered floors of Saito's room.

"And besides," said Ash as he made his way to his bed, "wouldn't you much rather sleep here than there?" He waved his hand to display the cleanliness of his room, compared to his step-brother's.

"Oh." Said Louise knowingly, after all, Ash's room was much clearer than Saito's and it seemed to be missing the old socks' smell that Saito's had somehow managed to obtain. "Well, then. Okay. Thanks I guess."

"Not a problem," said Ash, his award winning grin making appearance again.

"Umm. I'll be right back." Said Ash. "Feel free to look around or whatever." After fishing some clothes out of his drawer, Ash made his way to the bathroom that was conveniently adjacent to his room, unlike Saito's.

After looking around at Ash's barren walls for a minute or two, Ash returned.

He walked into the room casually, wearing a pair of long sleep pants with stripes of blues and white and… no shirt.

"Umm…" started Louise nervously at his lack of attire (Ha! Like she was much better in Saito's shirt.) "I think you forgot your shirt."

"No…" said Ash looking at Louise with a cocky look. "What boy wears shirts to bed?"

"Saito does." Said Louise.

"And exactly how would you know what Saito goes to bed in?" Ash said with a flirty questioning look. I win.

"Uhhh. Oh... I- uhhh, well." Said Louise… she got a glance at Ash's mocking facial expressions. They really seemed to piss her off. They reminded her too much of Saito's when talking about other girls.

"In no way at all, I just assumed that if a girl were present, Saito would be enough of a gentlemen to be properly clothed." Retorted Louise smugly.

Ahhh. Touché, though Ash.

"But then again," replied Ash, quick to get back into action, "you aren't exactly properly attired yourself. Now are you?"

Louise gave a quick reminding glance at her attire… or ermmm… therefore, lack of.

"Well, it's not MY fault!" said Louise. "If I HAD bottoms, I would surely be wearing them, now wouldn't I. You seem to be in ownership of a shirt, so put one on!" scolded Louise, her cheeks growing pink as she caught another glanced at Ash's perfectly toned chest.

"Fine, Fine. Gosh, you're no fun. I was only teasing." Said Ash, turning to wink at Louise as he made his way to the dresser to get a shirt. Which held about triple of what Saito had in his…

Ash quickly put on the shirt, slipping his head and arms through the dark black openings of the black shirt. Didn't this guy have any other colored shirts than black?

He walked to the light switch and turned off the lights in his room, Louise found it hard to see in the dimness.

She watched as Ash's figure made it's way to the bed, climbing in and finding comfort on his pillow.

"Wait," Louise started, "where do I sleep?"

"Uh, in the BED." Said Ash, as if it should have been quite obvious.

Louise took a scan around the room… there wasn't another bed anyplace.

Did he really think she'd sleep in the same bed as him? She just met him! What ever happened to the charming boy in the streets? Some gentlemen…

"I can't sleep with you!" whispered Louise harshly at Ash.

"Then don't." said Ash, wanting to catch up on his sleep.

"Fine. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Be my guest."

Louise laid down awkwardly on the floor. She stared blankly under Ash's bed as she heard a definite squeak and glare of red eyes under the bed.

"Ahhh—" started Louise, stopping herself so that she wouldn't wake up Saito's parents.

"Oh yeah." Said Ash, even without being able to see him, she could hear the smile in his voice. "Careful, we've got a rat problem."

"And you think to tell me this now!"

"Hey," said Ash "I never told you that my room was the best in the world, just that it was better than Saito's."

Which was worse her fear of red-eyed rodents? Or her annoyance at smug boys with only one bed?

SQUEEK SQUEEK.

Rodents. Definitely rodents.

"I swear…. If you get weird, I'm going back to Saito's room." Said Louise as she gingerly slipped under the covers of the warm, welcoming bed.

"Hey, that was never in the agreement" chuckled Ash.

"That's it. I'm leaving." Said Louise, moving a leg from under the covers to make a dash for Saito.

"I was only joking!" said Ash, still chuckling.

Louse sighed and began to slip back in to the bed.

"I was _kind of _just joking." Continued Ash, with a last chuckle, his breathing beginning to fall heavier, until eventually began to become an even whisper of breath.

Louise's breathing began to also to grow heavier, her eye lids were drifting shut, and the world became darker than before.

And with that, they both drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>The sun had risen and light shone swiftly through the dark curtains of Ash's room. Another day had begun. The knob of Ash's door turned slowly, Saito peeked inside the quiet room, made his way inside, and shut the door quietly behind him.<p>

He made his way to Ash's bed, expecting to see Louise in bed and Ash sleeping on the floor, like Saito's usual sleeping arrangements.

And what he saw made his eyes instantly widen, and his jaw grow taunt.

Louise was most definitely in bed, buy Ash was most definitely NOT on the floor.

Saito's eyes darkened as he saw Ash's unconscious body have his armed snaked around Louise's sleeping form.

Ash was a dead man.

And with that Saito went to give a winning punch to Ash's sleeping face.

* * *

><p>SUGGESTIONS ARE HIGHLY WANTED<p>

WHAT SHOULD THEY DO THIS MORNING?:3

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL READING:)

IT'S HIGHLY APPRECIATED.


	6. Farris Wheel

Hey Guys! So, Keeping My Promise, I'm trying to update as much as possible!

I actually had this chapter somewhat finished over the weekend, but I haven't had the chance to post it!:(

Well, warning,: I didn't have the chance to double check my writing so if there are many grammatical errors, I'm sorry:P

Well: ENJOY! 3

Ps. not much important happens in this chapter… but I'm sort of leading into it

Ch. 6

Saito's winning punch was headed straight towards Ash's pretty boy face, but a slightly larger hand seemed to clench over Saito's fist with an unknown strength from the apparent sleeping boy.

"Tsk Tsk" said Ash, his eyes still closed, "Now, we wouldn't wanna wake up the lady now would we?" he continued, giving an obvious slight tighten to his hold on Louise.

"Fuck You." Replied Saito bluntly, and with that, he freed his caught fist and gave a definite winning punch to the unexpecting Ash. Right in the nose.

"OWWWWWW! You ASS!" yelled Ash. He was up all right. A small trail of blood could be seen oozing from where his palm covered his swollen nose. "I'm gonna kill you Saito!"

Louise let out a small yawn and rolled to her side. "What's all the noise?" she said in a soft irritated voice. She began to slowly open her heavy eyes.

Ash was leaning slightly over the side of the bed with both hands to his face and was letting out irritated cusses and moans of pain. And Saito was… grinning?

"What did you do Saito?" scolded Louise. Didn't he know what time it was?

"It was his fault!" declared Saito. Pointing a vicious finger at Ash's crunched form.

"What did HE do to YOU?" questioned Louise impatiently to that dog of hers.

"Well… nothing really, but he did something to YOU!" shouted Saito before Louise had the chance to cut him off.

"Huh?" replied Louise dumbly. What could Ash have possibly done to her? She had just woken up.

"He was- and he had his arm- and you were- but he wasss-" Saito began blabbing, becoming angrier and angrier with every word.

"SPEAK CLEARLY!" chided Louise. It was much too early for this.

"HE WAS HOLDING YOU CLOSE WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING!" shouted Saito.

"WHAT?" shouted Louise, she then slowly turned to the now frozen Ash at the side of the bed, death seeping through in her glare.

"You. Did. What?" directed Louise to Ash. Her voice became deadlier with every word.

"Well, you see… in the night, I woke up and you looked cold so I thought that I'd—" started Ash, going for an innocent-like approach that was not working with Louise or her anger that seemed to be oozing from her.

"What a lie! You filthy dog! You're no better than your brother! I'm going to-" Louise didn't get to finish her threat as the bedroom door of Ash's room began to turn.

The room suddenly became silent as everyone turned to look at the opening door.

In quick thinking, Ash pulled the covers and laid back in bed. On top of a very tired and grumpy Louise.

"Hey! What do you think you're doi-" Louise's voice was immediately muffled by Ash's hand.

Louise was quickly concealed under Ash.

The door opened.

Saito, standing at the foot of the bed and Ash, who was peaking his eyes above the covers looked at the small femine form who stood in the door way.

"Oh. Uhhh," started Saito's mother, "Sorry to bother you both, but what's going on? I could hear your yelling from my bedroom!" she asked curiously in a small high sweet voice.

"Oh that." Said Saito. "Sorry, I just… couldn't find my…." Saito quickly scanned the room, looking for something to say. A band CD with the cover of a bear sat nicely on Ash's bedside table. A bear… a bear….

"I just couldn't find my teddy bear." Said Saito, only realizing just how utterly stupid that sounded coming from a boy his age after it left his mouth.

"Your… teddy bear?" questioned his mother confusingly. "I didn't even knew you had one… aren't you a bit old for that?"

"Well," muttered Saito, " It's new! And it's just special to me, so I really wanted Ash to give it back. Sorry for the rucus. We'll keep it down mom."

"Oh okay, well Ash, if you have it please return it to Saito, it must really mean a lot to him. And it's okay boys. Just… try to keep it down. I would hate for your father to wake up this early."

"Step-father." Corrected Saito quickly and somewhat darkly.

"Oh. Right" said Saito's mother quietly and sadly. "Sorry."

And with that she left the room.

"Ughh." Sighed Saito. That had been close. At least she hadn't seen Louise…. Speaking of. Where was she? Under the bed?

He turned form the door to face back to the bed, to which he saw Ash's body over Louise's.

"And what a cute teddy bear indeed." Said Ash. His smile was getting closer and closer to Louise's face.

SLAP.

Ash's smile vanished. And he froze in place.

Louise's slap left a red mark on Ash's already swollen face form Saito's punch.

Louise felt the tension in the room. It was so thick. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"I-…" Louise didn't know what to say. Had she really just slapped him?

She didn't even remember making the decision to, but seeing the red hand-print on his right cheek and the slight sting in her own hand. She had been able to put two and two together.

"I'm sorry." Said Louise. She was after all staying here. She really did not want to make this kid mad. He sort of scared her when he was frozen like this. She didn't know what he'd do next. Or if he'd hit her back. "But you made me uncomfortable and I didn't know what to do. Please don't do that again." She said softly.

Ash lifted his arm off the bed, trying to hoist himself off of the bed.

He saw Louise's small face squeeze tightly as he did so. As if she were expecting a blow.

At first Ash was slightly confused. Did she really think that he'd hit her? A girl. Was that the kind of impression he had made? I mean, sure he was having some fun at her cost, but did she really think that lowly of him because of it.

And did she really think that highly of Saito?

Ash got off of the bed wordlessly. He walked to the bathroom and shut the door robotically. The only sound that Louise and Saito heard was the running of his shower.`

"Let's get out of here." Said Saito to Louise. She looked sad, and he felt that he owed it to her to show her around the world he talked so lovingly about. After all, thinking about it: what has Louise witnessed in his world?

The only things she'd been able to experience here were sad.

First, she was lost in the streets, and apparently almost killed. The almost was thanks to Ash. He hated himself for thinking that it was his brother that saved her and not him.

And then, when wandering herself, in the cold and dark alleys of Tokyo, she was nearly raped by a group of dirty men. And then, once found, thinking she was being taken to a place of warmth and comfort, she was taken here. To this home, where she was forced to keep her existence silent and had to deal with his idiot step-brother and the ominous presence of his father. She didn't deserve this.

"But where would we go?" asked Louise quietly. She was a bit frightened at the thought of going back to the streets.

"Anywhere. We could go anywhere but here." Said Saito wistfully.

"… I don't have anything to wear Saito."

"Oh…" said Saito, reminded of her attire. Her clothes were gone, and what she did have was ruined. She couldn't leave the house in Saito's clothes. It was simply indecent.

"You can borrow some of my mother's clothes Louise." Said Saito, he grabbed her hand and they made their way quietly into the hall.

Louise followed Saito quietly as he opened one of the two doors on the right of the hall. Saito peeked his head inside, and had Louise follow him in silently, shutting the door quickly afterwards.

"My mom must be out grocery shopping." Said Saito a-matter-of-factly.

He walked towards the mirror closet that was slightly larger than Ash's and about four times the times of Saito's. It must be the master bedroom thought Louise. Compared to her own room at her mansion, it was quite small.

Saito opened the closet door and moved the clothes from the middle of the rack to the side and began looking at the garments in the very back of the closet.

Louise also examined the clothes. The garments were plain, but also somewhat feminine and girly. Many pastels and pinks were present in the small storage space.

From the size of the clothes, Saito's mother seemed to be only slightly bigger than Louise.

Louise had earlier snuck a peek from what she could under the covers, under Ash at the intruder of the room. Saito's mother was the same woman from the shattered picture frame photo in Saito's room, only a tad bit older looking. She was still quite beautiful. She was tired looking and her hair looked unsmoothed, but she was still without a doubt still radiating a sense of matureness and beauty. Louise hoped to be able to have that trait one day.

Saito pulled out a pink blouse and a pair of tight jeans with a slight rip on the right knee for Louise to try on.

After handing the garments to Louise, she made her way to the small neighboring bathroom.

She unbuttoned Saito's shirt while facing the mirror. Her eyes looked tired and her hair had shifted unsettlingly in her sleep. Her shoulders felt sore and she saw a trace or two of a bruise from the ambush in the alley. She felt terrible. She felt like the reflection in the mirror was a total different person from her usual self. Usually her skin had a glow that was currently not present. And her hair was always silky and smooth to the touch. Now it looked a bit ratty. And her eyes… they looked…. Drained. They looked as if she hadn't slept in days, even though she had woken just a while ago from a deep sleep.

She still felt like she was sleeping. She felt as if this were all a dream. She almost wished it was. She wished she were back at Tristain. She wished that it were just she and Saito. She wished that Saito would never have to return to this miserable place again.

But this wasn't a dream.

And she knew it.

So Louise walked towards the sink, turned on the faded silver faucet and scrubbed at her face. After drying her face off with the towel hanging on a hook on the wall, she returned to the mirror. Her eyes seemed just the slightest bit brighter.

She put on the pink blouse. It was far from what she usually wore; although it was still quite pretty she had to admit.

It was the faded pink the color of a starfish on the shore. The part of the top that brushed her skin was soft and wispy with a slight shine and shimmer. The blouse had another layer to it. It was also the same shade of pink but see-through. It flowed down her front with grace. Slight ruffles went down her front like waves on the ocean. The material had been gracefully and artfully trimmed to look like a flower on her left upper front. It fit Louise perfectly. A light pink ribbon laid unadjectly on the bathroom sink counter. It matched the blouse, it must have been on the blouse and was left on the counter while I dressed, thought Louise.

Then she pulled on the jeans. They were very fitted, after all Saito's mother was quite small, but the still fit Louise fine. They hugged her long legs like a child onto its mother.

Louise took a last look in the mirror. Although still slightly dull, Louise was beginning to look back to normal. She opened a few of the drawers from under the sink until she found a hairbrush in the bottom left drawer. She brushed her hair until it was again as soft as before.

She tied it in a loose braid and tied the end with the lonely ribbon.

She made her way out of the bathroom, feeling slightly better than she did when she had entered. She felt almost back to normal… but still a bit sad.

Saito turned to face Louise as he heard the bathroom door open. "Do the clothes fit alrigh-" Saito's question was cut off as he saw the beauty known as Louise.

She looked prettier than any high school girl he had even looked at when at school. She looked small and delicate and… perfect.

"You look really pretty Louise." Said Saito. Stupid Stupid Stupid. She looked more than pretty! So many ways to describe her: Beautiful! Entrancing! Perfect! Delicate! Gorgeous!

Even those didn't seem to add up to what Saito was feeling towards Louise. And yet he chose the most simple and overused one of them all. Pretty. What an idiot.

"Umm. Thanks." Said Louise. "Does it really look okay?" asked Louise worriedly; she had never worn attire quite like this before.

"It's perfect." said Saito. There thought Saito. That was slightly better.

"Well," said Louise, not quite sure how to respond to Saito's compliment, "Let's go wherever were going then huh?"

"Yeah." Replied Saito, "Let's go." he said enthusiastically.

Louise and Saito made their way outside the house. Ash was still nowhere in sight. Louise took a last look at Saito's house as they walked past the house, headed to a destination unknown to Louise. It looked slightly less cozy, than it had before.

Saito held onto Louise's hand when walking down the sidewalk of his street with one hand and kept the other in his pant's pocket. He clung tightly to the small fold of twenty-dollar bills that he had taken from his secret stash under a floorboard in his room. He had been saving it, but he needed to show Louise that his world wasn't as bad as it had seemingly proved itself to be somehow. But it would most likely cost some money.

He usually had more than 80 bucks stashed away, but he had paid quite a fine to fix his computer, whose whereabouts are still unknown.

Louise seemed to enjoy the walk down the streets. Neighboring house's gardens had a wide variation of beautiful flowers. Saito had picked one from the sidewalk garden and placed it behind Louise's ear. It was a vibrant violet that made her eyes shine bright. Louise blushed severely at this action and began treading ahead of Saito bashfully. Saito struggled to keep up.

Louise began wondering where it was exactly that Saito was taking her, but every time she asked she got the simple reply "It's a surprise." That was the only thing he had said on the entire walk.

She was beginning to think that he didn't even quite know himself where they were going. But Louise didn't let this bother her. After all, maybe it really was just a surprise.

I have no idea where I'm taking her thought Saito.

He walked and walked until he got an idea.

Saito began to pull Louise with a new energy that seemed to radiate him. He seemed quite exited. Louise had no choice but to be pulled and follow the exuberant Saito.

His pace slowed to a stop at the entrance of a colorfully painted sign. It read CARNIVAL!

"What's a car-na-val?" asked Louise. It seemed noisy. Not exactly what she wanted at the moment.

"You'll love it! I promise!" said Saito, a fire lit in his eyes. "My father used to take me to them all the time when I was a kid!" said Saito, not letting himself getting pulled into reminisce though.

He tugged Louise to the tickets booth where he bought $80 worth of tickets. He pulled Louise to one of his favorite roller coaster rides and begged Louise to go on it with him.

As much as Saito seamed to want to go on the monster of a ride, Louise wanted ten times as much to NOT go on it. "Maybe later…" said Louise. "How about that one?" said Louise, as she pointed at the innocent looking Farris Wheel.

No Way. "You're kidding. Right?" said Saito. It was girly and boring.

Couldn't they go on something more adventurous?

But Saito soon realized she was not, as she pulled on Saito's hand towards the teacups, a new born smile on her face unlike before these past two days.

And Saito had no choice, but to follow.


	7. Watch Out Fore Fireballs and Trash Cans

OHHHHH. I am so so sorry guys:(((

I really need to remember to update more often.

I'm also thinking about writing another fanfic… maybe Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket. What do you think?

Okay, well here it is! The one you've been waiting far too long for!

Ps. I have no idea what I'm going to include in this chapter… at all. The only thing blinking in my mind right now is 'teacups'. I guess we'll see how it goes.

Chapter 7

Saito sighed and rolled his eyes, yielding as Louise pulled him with excitement towards the teacups.

"Please Please Please?" she begged. Her eyes looked even bigger and brighter than before. Her mouth puckered a bit more with each please. How was he supposed to say no? No Saito Stay Strong... What was strong again?

Louise grabbed Saito's hand and began jumping up and down with impatience begging more and more to go on the silly ride.

… What was the meaning of the word no? wondered Saito. Looking at Louise, he couldn't remember.

"Ummm. Sure." Said Saito robotically.

Louise was so cute!

"YAYYYYYY!" said Louise enthusiastically. She rushed to the line of five and six year olds, pushing many aside as she made her way to the entrance. The burly ticket collector looked at her exasperatedly. Just a couple of annoying teenagers that are trying to make his life a little bit more difficult.

"Uhhh Louise…" Saito started, chasing after her through the line of now complaining children who had been patiently standing in line. "You have to wait in line first."

"Line?" Louise asked. Why would she have to wait in a line? She was a noble after all.

"It's just something you have to do. It's sort of a… tradition here I guess you could say" said Saito, in lack of a better description. More like normality and courtesy… and common sense of order…. He thought silently to himself.

"Okay, fine. I'll follow your silly traditions, although I really don't see why we would have to wait in a 'line'."

Louise and Saito patiently waited as the line made its way quickly to the entrance. Mothers and fathers helped their children into the cute oversized tea pots and tea cups… and then there was Saito and Louise.

Many passer byers look curiously at them as Saito opened the small swinging gate for Louise and sat with her in the teacup.

Louise's eyes seemed to dart everywhere. Her eyes never stayed on something for longer than a few seconds. There was so much to take in, thought Louise.

She looked at the cute children waiting behind them in line. The little girls with ribbons in their hair and cute little shoes. The boys tugged on their mother's hands impatiently wondering when it was their turn to go on. Louise wondered if she resembled the small boy tugging at his mother's hand with impatience. She felt a bit embarrassed for some reason about rushing to the front of the line.

But as she felt the buzz of the ride come to life, her thought snapped and she began smiling and laughing as the ride began to slowly spin, gaining new speed with each couple of turns.

…

Saito felt bored. And tired. And cramped. Seriously, how big were these seats anyway? They definitely weren't meant for a boy his age, even if he was a bit small for his size.

He felt a bit miserable in his predicament, until he looked at Louise.

Louise was smiling and laughing. Even as the ride continued spinning she began asking questions with strong inquiry about the machinery of the carnival and all the rides. Saito answered every question. Louise seemed more and more impressed as she looked around and saw more.

She laughed and laughed on the ride, you would have thought that she had never been to anything like this before. And she looked so pretty with her violet flower bouncing in her hair as the ride spun lightly.

No matter how lame the ride, Saito sort of wished that it would never end.

The ride may have eventually had to end after the first time. And the second. And even the third, but Louise was by no means finished. She tugged Saito in twenty different directions, each with a new urgency and haste. She wanted to ride every ride. Every single one.

Saito could barely pull out the tickets for the two of them for their rides before Louise was off to the next.

She walked slowly with Saito to the first ride they had encountered. THE FIREBALL it read. Louise looked at it worriedly. It looked scary. She watched as the riders were taken in the cart upside down and back and flipped. She heard them scream, some with fear and some in fun. But weren't the little children screaming with laughter and delight on the teacups? How was this ride any different?

Saito glanced at Louise's terrified expression. It was obvious that she was scared out of her wits.

"Well," Saito began, a mischievous look on his face "We don't HAVE to go on it. If you don't want to."

"Okay." Louise agreed quickly, beginning to make haste in the opposite direction of the ride.

Wow, Saito thought. She was quick to give in. But Saito reallyyyyy wanted to ride it and he wanted to go on with Louise. There had to be a way to make her go…

"I mean. It's okay if you're scareddd." Said Saito, he emphasized the word scared, whispering it into Louise's ear.

"I," Louise began, shocked at Saito's implication, "am NOT scared."

"Oh sure, sure you aren't" said Saito.

"I'M NOT SCARED SAITO. YOU'RE SUCH AN ANNOYING DOG."

"Well," said Saito, his plan quickly falling into action, "if you're not scared, come with me on the ride. Don't worry I'll hold your hand. Promise."

… Louise was stuck on this one. She didn't want Saito to think that a stupid thing like that ride scared her. She had to prove herself.

…

Louise felt antsy as Saito helped her buckle her seat belt in the ride. Saito smiled, his excitement to ride the coaster seemed to overflow in him. Louise felt beads of sweat already starting to run down her forehead.

Saito buckled himself in next to Louise.

Louise began feeling unsure. Maybe she could say that she had to use the bathroom.

"Ummm. Saito," started Louise "I have to-" Louise was cut off by the hum of the machine getting ready to start. She froze in terror as the ride began to go slowly forwards and backwards, gaining momentum. She stared at the ominous circular track. She did not feel like being upside down at the moment.

"Saito. I'm going to be sick."

Saito chuckled softly. "You'll be okay. You always feel that way just before the ride, it's just the anticipation. You'll be fine. It'll be a lot of fun!"

… Louise felt unsure, but surely Saito knew what he was talking about… right?

*8 minutes later

Saito looked away disgustedly as he held Louise's hair as she huddled over a trashcan behind the bathroom. He tried to tune out the sound of all the carnival food that Louise had had that day being barfed into the trashcan.

He was in big trouble.

"I'll be fine huh?" Louise started angrily at Saito, peering her head out of the trashcan as she wiped her mouth. "It'll be a lot of FUN?" … When Louise said fun, it didn't sound like much fun at all.

"Well, it wasn't so bad. I mean, at least you didn't puke on the ride! And honestly, it really was a lot of fun… except for the whole … puke thing…"

"Saitoooo. YOU DOG! YOU BAKA! AHHHHHHH! ANTICIPATE THIS!" Louise began to chase her terrified friend around the rides; Louise showed no mercy when catching her prey. "HIYA!" said Louise as she tackled Saito to the ground. With lack of her wand, she began to pound on Saito's chest rapidly. People began to crowd and stare at the bizarre show. Louise's fists slowed as she looked around at the attention she was bringing to herself… Maybe this wasn't the best place to carry out Saito's punishment…

Louise slowly but gracefully made her way off of Saito and began striding towards the women's bathroom. Saito slowly followed. The starring crowd slowly began to drift away, losing interest at the weird couple.

… Blending in was clearly never going to be an option.

…

Louise entered the small restroom and went to the sink. After rinsing out her mouth a few times and splashing her face with cool water she made her way back outside where Saito was patiently waiting for her.

Saito and Louise made their way to the exits, knowing well that this day of 'fun' was pretty much over. It wasn't getting late anyways. The afternoon was slowly fading into evening, the sky growing darker.

On their way to the exit, Louise began to slow by the Ferris Wheel. In the dark sky, she could see the beautiful bright lights that wrapped themselves around the ride. The lights seemed to capture her; their beauty seemed mystifying. Saito didn't seeing anything too special about it, but he loved that far away look in Louise's eyes. Despite the beauty of the night, the line was nearly empty.

Louise gave a quick pleading glance at Saito before they both found themselves paying the ticket master the last of their tickets and climbing into an basket.

Louise felt at ease with the slow relaxing swing of the seats and felt as if she were in a dream as the wheel rotated itself around, giving her a beautiful view of the carnival and the land around it. The lights were like nothing she had ever seen before, they seemed like they could light up the entire sky if they wanted to, although the moon was already beginning to shine bright enough to light everyone's way back home.

Louise felt truly at ease. She began to like what she saw here in Japan… Her memories of Tristan were floating far far away… and she wasn't even sure if she wanted them to come back or not. She would think about it later. For now, she would just enjoy the view she concluded.

Saito felt calmer when looking at Louise. Her eyes seemed to see so much in the view that Saito had become accustomed to seeing everyday in his years in Japan. It really was an entirely new world to her. Saito hoped that she liked it here. He wondered if she did like his world, or if all his stories of his wonderful Earth home were just disappointments for Louise's expectations.

But if so… Saito just couldn't imagine living in his world without Louise. Louise was his everything.

And as Saito witnessed the glimmer in her eye as she smiled sweetly at the view of the city lights, Saito decided that he would prove himself worthy for him to become her everything. No matter what it might be, he would do it.

And with this new notion, Saito caught Louise's eye. And as they reached the top of the wheel, they shared their first Tokyo kiss.

…..

Oh my goodness gracious. I am so sorry guys. I really wanted a lot more to happen, but I'm about to pass out with exhaustion. So in the next I'll bring something exciting. PINKY SWEAR.

Suggestions?

a. Louise get's kicked out of the house.

b. Talking Deflinger is discovered by Ash.

c. Louise officially meets Saito's mother.

d. Louise is caught by Saito's father and witnesses a bit of Saito's scary home life.

e. Ash saves Louise… somehow… AGAIN.


	8. The Sword Speaks

Alright guys, I swear that I haven't forgotten about you guys. And with every e-mail I get about a review or follow or favorite, I just feel more and more guilty about deserting you guys. So here I am, this Monday night… Ahem, Tuesday morning writing this for you. I hope that you folks would forgive me. Enjoy! I'll try to update this more frequently and soon!

With all my love,

Marielle

Louise made her way off of the Ferris wheel ride shyly, tucking some stray strands of hair behind her ear. Saito followed her off of the wobbly cart, his hand in hers.

The two finally made their way to the exit of the parks. As they made their way down the roads, back to Saito's house, they dodged wandering pedestrians headed the opposite way, their dates only beginning for the night. Louise's eyes steadily looked up to Saito's, she was met with a look of assurance and adoration. Louise suddenly felt sheepish.

"Saito?" inquired Louise.

Saito, looked to Louise as he answered, only to see that her gaze went a different way. "Yes Louise?"

"I… I really…" Louise wasn't quite sure what to say, or how to say it at all. 'Perhaps I shouldn't have opened my mouth at all. You dumbdumb.' She thought to herself. But when she looked up and met Saito's gaze, she suddenly knew what to say. "I really love you Saito. T-t-thank you." And with those words, Louise stopped her gait and tipped her toes to give Saito a sweet peck on the cheek.

Saito blushed. And as he pondered of how much he adored the girl whose hand he held, he seemed to lose his attention of the oncoming traffic of people on their way to the carnival for the night. And so Louise and Saito both were surprised when Louise's body crashed into another's.

"Oof." Let out Louise as she fell to the ground, her grip of Saito's hand lost. "Ow." Louise rubbed her elbow where she had roughly made contact with the hard ground.

"Oh. I'm sorry Louise." Said a voice. Louise was about to give her regards of being all right or screams of anger, she hadn't decided which yet, until she gained recognition of the use of her name in the boy's words. Louise looked up to the man responsible for her fall just as Saito's gaze left the fallen Louise to see the pedestrian's identity.

"Ash." Said Louise's and Saito's voice in time with each others'. Louise's tone with confusion, while Saito's was with obvious distaste.

"What the hell are you doing here Ash?" inquired Saito's voice with menace, his stance taking a defensive one in front of Louise's form.

Ash adjusted his expressionless gaze to a smirk at the two. "Ah. Lovely to see you as well dear brother."

"Half-brother." Corrected Saito immediately.

"Ah. Yes. How could I have forgotten? After all, you seem to remind me every moment you can. Ashamed to be related to me are you?" Ash's voice seemed angry and hurt. "And how could you not feel that way? You obviously know much more than I ever will. You would, with all the secrets that you and that girl seem to share."

Saito squinted in annoyance at the boy. "What are you talking about Ash? What could you possibly mean by that, huh?"

Louise remained confused and bewildered on the dirty ground, passer byers making their way around the trio.

"No idea, huh?" Ash said with mockery laced in his tone, little humor left in his smirk. "Well, why don't you try explaining this one huh?" And so, Ash pulled from behind his back in his hidden hand, none other than Derflinger. "Where the hell are you from Louise? What the hell is this?" Ash shoved the sword in the two's faces.

"Take it easy would ya!" exclaimed the sword. "…Sorry kid" continued Derflinger to Saito, "Guess we got ourselves all figured out."

Louise and Saito stared astonished at Ash, as he waited for answers.


	9. The Story

I am so so so sorry for being gone for so long. There are a million excuses, but to make things short: I'm just busy. Whether it's busy doing something or busy doing northing, I've made no time to watch the show anymore or write at all. I'm hoping that things will pick up again, even though summer is reaching it's end. However, I can only promise that the story will reach it's end, no matter how slowly.

Enjoy! More to come.

-Marielle

* * *

><p>The hum of the crowd continued as Ash waited for an answer, talking sword in hand. "Well?" he prompted.<p>

Saito was the one to break the silence, his eyes squinting in seriousness. "Let's not talk about this here."

"It seems as good as any other place to talk!" shouted Ash. "Why don't we talk about it right here?!" Ash seemed angrier than he should have been about the sword. Ash felt angry about being left out about something so big. There was obviously something else going on here, even if it was bigger than him, he wanted to know. He would use any means to find out really. Even if it meant not playing nice when he wanted to.

"Where are you from girly?" asked Ash menacingly as he pointed the sword at Louise, her form sinking into the dirt to avoid the sharp blade. A sharp note escaped from Louise's previously silent lips.

"Take it easy kid!" exclaimed the sword. The crowd around them swarmed obliviously; much too busy and packed to care about whatever ruckus they circled around.

Saito's eyes didn't leave Ash. "Somewhere else." He gritted through clenching teeth. Ash met Saito's stare, his anger matched Saito's intensity. After a few silent moments, the tension was cut. "Fine." Ash said strongly, no traces of defeat in his voice.

The trio moved through the hustle and bustle with Saito as the lead. He bobbed between cotton candy eaters and swooning teens. The three came to a stop as they reached a deserted ride, flourished with a sad-looking Out of Order sign. The two boys' gaze met once again. And silence pursued.

"What's the story." Demanded Ash. "Why does the sword talk? What's this girl doing here?" Ash's taxing stare moved to Louise, "Where are you from?" Once again it returned to Saito, "What is going on here."

Saito was silent for a moment. His usual gawk was nowhere to be found. "Tell him Louise."

Louise's eyes opened in surprise to suddenly being involved in the boys' alarming predicament. But in the moment, Louise found the nerve that she needed. She turned to Ash, trying to find the words to begin "I'm not from here..."

And so, the story was told.

Unknowingly involving one more individual in a story, so much bigger than themselves.


	10. New Story Update!

Hey Guys!

I'm really glad to be back here on . I hope that you all have been enjoying the story and I look forward to improving my writing skills with help from all of your lovely reviews!

If you wouldn't mind, I'd love for you guys to check out my **new story **for Fruits Basket! The story is called _Always_ and is about an accident involving Tohru and how life changes afterwards with her relationship with Yuki and Kyo. I'll post a link to it for the lazy (like myself).

s/9551964/1/Always

Have a great evening all! I look forward to hearing from my readers.

(●´ω｀●)ゞ

Love,

Marielle


End file.
